You Are Not Alone
by Lady Fyo
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness has some advice for his niece, the Doctor's Daughter Jenny.


"Okay, Jenny, this is your first Torchwood mission alone," Jack said, sitting down next to his niece on the curb. Jenny was ready to go, rucksack packed, vortex manipulator at the ready, and an adventurous spirit nothing could kill. Or so Jack thought.

"I can do it," Jenny replied.

"I know you can, otherwise we wouldn't send you." Jack looked the blonde girl in the eye. "You can tell me if you're scared, Jenny."

"I'm not scared," Jenny replied. "Just a little preoccupied, that's all."

"I keep forgetting," Jack said, straightening his coat. "You're a born fighter."

"Hah, no wonder UNIT wanted me," Jenny said with a grin.

"Stewart still doesn't know who you are?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"At least she lends you to us for missions," Jack said. "I know, I sound like a mother hen."

"Actually, nobody's been like that to me for a long time," Jenny admitted. "My dad was always telling me to be careful."

"And he's right," Jack said. "The two of you are the last of the-"

"I know, last of the Time Lords," Jenny finished. "I wish..." her voice trailed off.

"You wish what?"

"I wish dad would come back for me, so I didn't have to be alone. I mean, you and Gwen and the guys at UNIT and Stewart are great and all, but I'm alone in the universe." Jenny stared down at her combat boots.

"I know what you feel like, sweetheart," Jack said. He put his arm around her. His first reaction upon meeting her back on Telos had been to turn on the charm, hut it hadn't worked, as it turned out she was the Doctor's daughter, and Jack was not going to mess with that. He'd quickly become the girl's only family, being given the honorary title of uncle and watching over her training at UNIT and Torchwood.

"I wish dad hadn't left me," Jenny mumbled, leaning against him. "I wish I could have had a proper dad."

"You are his proper daughter, though," Jack said. "You've got two hearts, and both are just like your dad's."

"I don't like being alone," Jenny said. "I know I have to go it alone on this one. Can't I talk to you when I'm in San Francisco?"

"No. Jenny. We won't be able to contact each other."

Jenny slouched down, looking hopeless.

"Just a minute, young lady," Jack said, fishing something out of his pocket. He handed her a small piece of metal at the end of a chain.

"What's this?" Jenny asked, holding it up to examine it in the midmorning sun.

"TARDIS key," Jack explained. "Wherever you are in space, in time, in the universe, when the TARDIS lands near you, this key will start glowing. When that happens, just remember that your dad is there, and you will be safe with him and the TARDIS." Of course both knew that traveling with the Doctor was never safe, but Jenny was his daughter, and Jack knew that the TARDIS would protect her.

"Thanks," Jenny said, slipping it over her head. Jack couldn't see her any more- like he was being forced to ignore her.

"Oh, and it comes equipped with a perception filter," Jack said as she returned by taking off the key. "Just like the TARDIS. It doesn't make you invisible, but it does make people ignore you, like you just are something sitting around."

"Cool," Jenny said.

"Take care of it," Jack admonished.

"I will, Uncle Jack," Jenny said, standing up and shouldering her rucksack.

"Good luck, babe," Jack said, saluting.

"Thanks," Jenny replied, saluting back. She stared at him. "Any more quasi-parental advice?"

"Quasi-parental?" Jack laughed. "You're just like your dad in his ninth life. Still need some sass lessons, though." His smile fell. "Just one thing, Jenny. Remember-" he went silent.

Jenny's impatient hand was ready to activate the vortex manipulator. She looked up at her uncle and noticed he looked sad. Uncle Jack was never sad. "Remember what, Uncle Jack?"

"Just remember, you are not alone." Jack replied. Jenny smiled. It was the same smile Jack had seen on the Doctor so many times. She then hit the vortex manipulator and was gone.

Jack walked away, sure she would be fine tracking down the vespiform, and sang to himself an ancient song as he went back to the Hub.


End file.
